1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pierced earlobe protector, and more particularly to a liner positioned between the interior of a passageway formed in the earlobe and a post or stem of an earring for preventing an earring from irritating the tissue of a pierced earlobe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A difficulty encountered with the use of the popular "post" or closed-stem earrings intended for use with pierced ears is the possibility of allergic reactions and other irritations to the sensitive tissue of the lobe from the metals used to construct the earrings. Frequently, many women are unable to wear earrings or are restricted to wearing only certain styles of earrings or earrings constructed from certain metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 161,853, issued Apr. 13, 1875, to A. S. Baker, discloses an earring guard or re-enforce consisting of a pair of telescoping, flanged, hollow tubes which fit into the aperture in the earlobe. Such an arrangement, however, is necessarily bulky and in any event is intended only as a "locking" device for open-stem earrings, rather than as protection of the tissue of the earlobe from possible allergic effects of direct contact with a metal earring stem, since plastics capable of functioning in this manner were not available at that time. The sole purpose of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 161,853 appears to be to prevent an open-stem earring from climbing out of an associated earlobe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,568,207, issued Sept. 18, 1951, to R. W. Spicher; 3,500,829, issued Mar. 17, 1970, to H. Abramowitz; and 3,527,223, issued Sept. 8, 1970, to M. Shein, also show tubes disposed in the aperture of a pierced earlobe. These devices, however, are surgical instruments intended to remain in the lobe only while it heals, and are not intended to be in the earlobe aperture while an earring is being worn.